Victory Dawn
by Darthishtar
Summary: A story of the beginning of the end, the last days of a long war and the dawn of a new hope
1. Default Chapter

VICTORY DAWN, PART 1  
By Kathryn Olsen  
  
Princess Leia Organa rested her chin on her hand and sighed. The High Command meeting  
had been going on for eight hours now, with no end in sight. Another day of bureaucracy and  
exasperating planning sessions.  
  
It was on days like this that she despaired of ever winning the war.  
  
She surreptitiously slid her right hand along her left wrist, pulling the sleeve of  
her loose green tunic towards her elbow so that she could catch a glimpse of the time. Lando  
was supposed to be checking in within the hour; she could not miss that.  
  
General Carlist Rieekan caught the motion and sent her a wry smile. He tapped something   
into the datapad and slid it over.  
  
DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL A BATTLE ALERT? WE COULD BE OUT OF HERE IN FIVE MINUTES FLAT.  
  
Leave it to Rieekan to understand. She smiled slightly and shook her head.  
  
"Leia?"  
  
Leia looked up and pulled a straight face. "Yes?"  
  
Mon Mothma frowned slightly at her. "Are you all right?"  
  
Leia flushed slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit distracted."  
  
"So we all noticed," Mon Mothma countered. Her frown dissolved into an unreadable  
expression. "We have one more order of business. Alole, please show General Cracken in."  
  
Leia caught her breath. If the director of Alliance Intelligence had asked for an  
audience, there was something amiss.  
  
Cracken entered and bowed deeply to all of them. "Thank you for seeing me."  
  
"General," Mon Mothma said, "you have some information for us?"  
  
"Yes, Madam." He handed a datacard to the aide and took his place in the speaker's  
circle. "I come to you under grave circumstances.  
  
"Two weeks ago, during a scouting mission, a member of the 119th Fighter Squadron, also  
known as the Krakanas, discovered the whereabouts of an Imperial installation in the Mid Rim.  
It had been rumored that this installation housed some of the technological geniuses of the  
Empire, among them the people who designed such monstrosities as the Super Star Destroyer and  
the Lancer-class frigate.   
  
"The pilot returned with the data she collected and five days ago, a strike team overtook   
the facility. A slicer found encrypted files within the system which contained designs for a   
new superweapon. Further investigation into the installation's files indicated that a construction  
schedule had already been approved."  
  
He frowned deeply, then looked up. "Based on this data, we have reason to believe that  
the Empire is currently building a second Death Star."  
  
Leia inhaled sharply at the mere mention of the code name. "Where?"  
  
"We're not sure," Cracken admitted. "I come before you today to request your approval  
to send a team of Bothan spies to ascertain the location and the status of the Death Star, so  
that we can decide what to do next."  
  
Leia met Rieekan's gaze and he nodded solemnly. If they did not locate and eliminate  
the Death Star before it became operational, there was no doubt that other worlds would suffer  
the same fate as Alderaan.  
  
Mon Mothma clasped her hands before her. "I think I speak for all of us when I admonish  
you to do whatever necessary to eradicate this threat from the Galaxy. Any objections?"  
  
Leia shook her head. "See that you do not fail us, General."  
  
Cracken's mouth twitched into a wry smile. "Never."  
* * *  
Leia sank into the chair before the comm unit and began unfastening the intricate  
hairstyle she'd fashioned her hair into. It was one of the vile necessities of leadership--  
image.  
  
She'd become increasingly conscious of her image in the six months since Bespin. Yes,  
she was distraught, on the verge of being in mourning, but as with every other circumstance  
throughout this war, she was still the Princess Leia. No matter her personal feelings, she was  
the symbol of the Rebellion, the one they looked to for their inspiration. She could not afford  
to break stride.  
  
At night, however, she was simply human and the memories came as readily as the tears.  
  
The comm buzzed and she immediately keyed it on. "Lando?"  
  
A Wookiee roar greeted her and she broke into a grin. "Chewie, where's Lando?"  
  
The ensuing dissertation was fairly hard to understand, but the general gist of it was  
all-too clear.  
  
Lando had disappeared.  
  
Lando had been their forerunner of sorts, making contacts, doing reconnaisance, working  
tirelessly to track down Boba Fett. In the course, Leia had developed first a grudging respect  
for him, then began to see him as almost a friend. To lose him was a serious matter indeed.  
  
Leia rested her forehead against her palm and squeezed her eyes shut against the headache  
that suddenly developed. "What happened?"  
  
Her head was pounding too much to follow what he was saying. "Chewie, never mind. I'm  
going to contact Luke and we'll be at Mos Eisley in four days. Lie low until then. All right?"  
  
He rumbled a reluctant assent and she signed off. Planting her elbows on either side  
of the terminal and buried her face in her hands. She trembled, physically shaking off the  
sense of despair that threatened to overcome her.  
  
Lowering her left hand, she keyed in the comm code for Mon Mothma's office. "Alole,  
I need to see Mon Mothma immediately."  
  
"She's available for the next hour, but she will be shuttling back to Raltiir after  
that."  
  
"I'll be there in five minutes."  
  
She fashioned her hair into a single plait, then stood and left her quarters in a brisk  
stride. She arrived at Mon Mothma's office four minutes and was shown in immediately.  
  
The elder Senator of Chandrila looked up and smiled slightly. "I didn't expect to be   
honored with your presence again so soon."  
  
Leia sank into a chair. "You'll not like the honor of hearing what I have to say."  
  
The stylus dropped from Mon Mothma's hand. "You're leaving."  
  
Leia nodded. "Chewbacca and Lando have tracked down Captain Solo's whereabouts. When  
Lando went to investigate, he disappeared. Whether he's dead, captured, or simply undercover,  
we have no way of knowing. What we do know is that we have limited time in which to recover  
both of them."  
  
Mon Mothma steepled her fingers and pressed them to her lips. "You're leaving," she  
repeated. "Can they not survive without you? You have responsibilities to this Alliance."  
  
Leia pressed her lips together. "Undoubtedly they could survive without my help, butg  
I also have responsibilities to my surrogate family."  
  
"This is one of the most crucial stages of the war and you're abandoning us for a mission  
that is more than likely to fail..."  
  
Leia slapped her hand against the desk and hunched forward, her shoulder muscles painfully  
taut. "Mon, when have I ever abandoned this Alliance," she demanded. "I have pushed my personal  
needs and emotions to the background for the sake of the Rebellion. I have never asked for any  
concessions because I know that I had to be strong for the people I'm fighting for.  
  
"I fully realize that the Alliance needs me right now, but for once I am going to do  
what I need and what my friends need most. I love Han more than I ever thought possible and  
I am going to go to Tatooine with or without your permission."  
  
Mon Mothma's features hardened slightly. "So, why are you here?"  
  
Leia narrowed her eyes. "Because I respect you too much to simply run off in the night.  
I had to give you an explanation."  
  
The other woman's expression became suddenly unreadable. "You have too much of your  
father in you."  
  
Leia's chin came up and she smiled slightly. "Thank you."  
  
Mon Mothma's shoulders straightened. "All right," she said quietly. "I wish you luck  
on this venture. Come back to us safely."  
  
Leia relaxed. "Thank you, Mon."  
* * *  
"Officer on deck."  
  
Leia waved Wedge's comment away and continued down the center aisle of the Rogue Squadron  
barracks.  
  
"Your Highness, wait."  
  
She did not stop, only scanned the room for Luke's bunk. "Wedge, I've got a shuttle   
to catch and I have to find your Commander first."  
  
Wedge folded his arms. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. Luke's resigned."  
  
Leia's breath caught in her throat and she turned to stare at him. "*What?*"  
  
"About ten minutes ago, he returned from a meeting with Admiral Ackbar and called us  
to order. He said that he'd been greatly honored and privileged to be a member and officer of  
this unit, but his path in life no longer lay here. He announced that he'd tendered his resignation  
to Admiral Ackbar and that I was to take command of Rogue Squadron effective immediately. He's  
packing right now."  
  
He nodded over her shoulder. "Will you please talk him out of this?"  
  
Leia finally caught sight of Luke in the far corner of the room, collecting his gear.  
"Commander Antilles, I doubt there's anything you or I can do to dissuade him, but I intend to  
speak to him, nonetheless. If you will excuse me."  
  
She crossed to his bunk and sat on the end. He glanced at her, offered a wry smile,  
then continued packing. "I hear you've been making a scene," she commented.  
  
"If you're here to talk me out of it, forget it."  
  
Leia reached out and gripped his hand. "Not my intention at all."  
  
He frowned and turned to face her and pulled his hand away. "What *is* your intention?  
You don't usually shuttle over from the Headquarters Frigate for a social visit."  
  
She sighed. "Where will you be going?"  
  
"To finish my Jedi training. I can't take any more risks with my soul. You know what  
happened at Bespin. If I don't go through with this, I risk becoming Vader."  
  
She shuddered. "Can I persuade you to make a detour?"  
  
He frowned. "How much of a detour?"  
  
"Tatooine," she said softly.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "I'm never going back there. Not even for you."  
  
"Not even for Han?"  
  
He zipped the bag shut and pulled on his flight gloves. "Lando and Chewie have that  
well under control."  
  
"Lando's disappeared."  
  
She could see his shoulders slump and his chin drop to his chest. "When?"  
  
"About four days ago." She turned to face him. "We need your help. Please, if not  
for me, for your best friend."  
  
He winced. "What makes you think that you don't hold that position?"  
  
She shrugged. "It's a tie, I'm sure, but nevertheless, Han needs your help."  
  
"I know."  
  
She reached out and took his hand. "We all have memories that we don't want to face.  
For me, it's the destruction of Alderaan, when you and Han were lost on Hoth, and that day on  
Bespin. For you, it's Tatooine, losing Ben, and of course, Vader. But you've avenged Ben.  
You faced Vader again and came out without losing yourself. If you can't face the memories  
of Tatooine alone, take all that I am. Let me help you in any way I can. But I need your help  
as well."  
  
His chin came up and he fixed her with an unreadable expression. "All right. When do  
we leave?"  
  
"I'm commandeering a shuttle in an hour. I could use a copilot."  
  
He released her hand, then slung the bag over his shoulder and glanced around the room.   
"All right, but we're stowing my X-wing in cargo. You never know when we'll need a snubfighter   
support."  
  
"Fair enough." She retrieved his flight helmet from the shelf above his bunk and handed  
it to him. "I'll go make the necessary arrangements. I'm sure you have some farewells to make.  
I'll meet you in hangar 7 in forty-five minutes?"  
  
He nodded. "Deal."  
  
She stood and embraced him. "Thank you."  
  
His arm tightened against her lower back, drawing her nearer. It was the familiar embrace  
that he used to communicate his protective nature, his intense loyalty to the recipients of the  
gesture. She always felt comforted by the merest suggestion of what it implied.  
  
"It will all work out, you know."  
  
She pulled back and smiled. "Now I do."  
* * *  
"I've got the jump calculated," Leia called. "You strapped in?"  
  
"Go ahead," Luke replied.  
  
Leia checked the coordinates one last time, then pulled the hyperdrive lever back.  
The stars elongated, then dissolved into the mottled sky of hyperspace.  
  
"We're in," she reported.  
  
Luke appeared in the hatchway, wiping his hands on a rag. "Here we go again," he quipped.  
"It's four days to Tatooine. Perhaps we should decide what the plan is."  
  
She stood and folded her arms. "First I want to hear why you resigned."  
  
He let her pass, then followed her back to the cargo hold. She drew up a crate and sank  
onto it. He did the same.  
  
She spread her hands. "So, I'm waiting. The squadron's been almost the most important  
thing in your life since you joined the Rebellion. What could have made you turn your back on  
it?"  
  
He let out his breath and set his jaw. "Vader," he said quietly.  
  
She reached across with both hands to grip his fingertips. "How," she asked gently.  
  
He met her gaze and she saw something there that frightened her intensely. She wasn't  
quite sure why.  
  
"Ever since I learned what the Force was and how Vader had killed my father, I've been  
afraid of the Dark Side in others. As I continued my training, the feeling intensified, but  
my apprehension was still naive. That night on Ketaris, when I actually *talked* to Vader,  
I realized something terrifying.  
  
"Vader was like me once. He had his triumphs as well as his disappointments. He loved  
and was loved. He had friends, surrogate family, just as we do. He probably still has something  
of a soul, a heart, inside that masquer. What I am now, he once was. What he is now, I can   
become."  
  
Leia squeezed his hands gently, feeling a parallel squeeze on her heart. "But Luke,  
you aren't him. And you know enough not to become him."  
  
"I don't know that," he admitted. "That's why I must finish my training. If I don't,  
I run a greater risk of betraying myself and my friends."  
  
He frowned. "You understand what I'm saying, don't you?"  
  
She nodded. "On some level, I have the same fear of myself."  
  
"I know," he agreed. "That's one of the reasons I respect you so much. You are very  
aware of the various directions your life could take and the way to ensure that you don't fall  
along the wrong path."  
  
"We don't fall along the wrong path," she countered. "We take each step by ourselves."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
She looked down at their intertwined hands and her brow furrowed deeply in thought.  
"When we left Vader at the reception on Ketaris, you said something to him that puzzled me.   
You said that turning to the dark was a process based on day-to-day decisions and the same could   
be said for returning to the light. Why did you say that?"  
  
Luke's smile vanished. "Vader has tried numerous times to convert me to the Dark Side,  
but that night, I turned the tables on him. I offered him my help in returning to the Light  
Side."  
  
Leia's mouth dropped open in shock. "After all he's done to you, to your family?"  
  
Luke frowned. "Master Yoda once said that anger and hatred were the path to the Dark  
Side. I have the feeling that another step along that path is vengeance. If we are driven by  
our need for it, those we seek it on have already won. Forgiveness is a path of the Light Side."  
  
She smiled. "I'll have to remember that."  
* * *  
"You want me to wear *what?*"  
  
Leia stifled a yawn and sent a groggy glare at Luke Skywalker. "There have got to be   
easier ways to get into Jabba's Palace."  
  
Luke set the helmet down and folded his arms. "There are alternatives," he admitted.  
"But I'm not sure..."  
  
"Fine. We'll use one of those."  
  
He shook his head, smiling slightly. "You didn't let me finish."  
  
She gestured expansively. "All right, Skywalker, finish."  
  
"There are alternatives, but I'm not sure they're as safe and I'm very sure you wouldn't  
like them any better." He winced. "The only alternatives are going in as a servant girl, which  
involves a lot of groveling and a very small amount of clothing; or as a prisoner. If you didn't  
enjoy the Empire's hospitality, I'm pretty sure you won't be thrilled with the accomodations  
here on scenic Tatooine."  
  
Leia folded her arms, frowning deeply. "When I said I'd do anything to rescue Han, I  
didn't know it would entail becoming a bounty hunter."  
  
Luke reached over to take her hand. "I know," he said sympathetically, "but every other  
overture has failed; we don't even know if Lando's still alive."  
  
Leia released his hand, then pushed her long hair behind her shoulders and fashioned   
it into a simple plait. She pinned it up, then grimaced and shoved the helmet over her head.  
  
"Do I even want to know how I look," she asked in a hoarse, garbled voice.  
  
"Probably not," he said with a grin. "But you're unrecognizable, so that's a good  
start." He squinted. "And no one can tell if there's a human under there. Say something in   
Sluissi."  
  
She sighed and switched into the guttural language. "My father had me learn this cursed  
language for diplomatic relations, not inane plans."  
  
"I don't doubt it," Luke conceded. "You'll have to speak a little more clearly. I can  
barely understand your syntax."  
  
"That might not be the helmet's fault," she countered.  
  
She pulled off the helmet and let out her breath. "So that's what Vader feels like."  
  
Luke looked up sharply. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't think I could live my life behind a mask," she said softly.  
  
He nodded. "Sometimes, I think we're all living behind masks of our own making. Afraid   
that if we remove them, we are too exposed."  
  
Leia's mouth twitched. "I know exactly how you feel." She buried her chin in her chest.  
"I think that's why I fell in love with Han in the first place. You, Rieekan, and Han are the  
only people with whom I don't have to wear any masks. Everyone else expects me to be strong,   
infallible, their inspiration, their leader. With you two, I only have to be Leia. I've never   
had to fear what you might think."  
  
"As if you ever do," Luke teased gently.  
  
She squeezed his hand. "You know what I mean. You've never asked me to be anything  
but a friend..."  
  
"And a bounty hunter," he countered.  
  
She groaned. "Don't remind me. I'm not sure even Han would appreciate the irony of  
what you're asking me to do."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Nevertheless, I've gotten more than my share in return."  
  
"Not as much as you deserve."  
  
She shrugged. "I've had more blessings in my life than I ever deserved. Might as well  
make good use of them."  
  
The door slammed open, startling them both. Leia looked up to see Chewbacca enter,  
shaking the dust from his coat. He rumbled a question, gesturing towards the helmet in her  
hand.  
  
"You don't want to know," Leia muttered. "I'm going to play bounty hunter tomorrow."  
  
He stared at her for a moment, then broke into his chortling laughter.  
  
She stood and set the helmet on the nightstand. "Laugh it up, fuzzball. You're my  
bounty."  
  
Leia was no great expert at Wookiee body language, but there was no mistaking his opinion  
of *that* idea. She reached up to scratch his fur and grinned.  
  
"I know. I don't much like the idea myself, but it's what's necessary. Besides, we'll  
get at least 20,000 credits out of the deal."  
  
"Oh, sure," Luke teased. "Appeal to his sense of greed."  
  
"You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first."  
  
She heard something like a snort from behind her and the bed creaked as Luke pushed to   
his feet. "I *did* think of it first. How do you think Han ended up in that cell block in  
the first place?"  
  
Leia shook her head in disgust. "I should have known it wasn't out of the goodness of  
his heart." Her brow furrowed. "Is that where 'no reward is worth this' came from?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She sank back onto the bed and sighed wearily. "I'll have to use that against him."  
  
Luke checked his chrono. "It's nearly midnight. Where have you been?"  
  
Chewie rumbled that he was reconnoitering. Leia listened for a moment, then sagged in  
relief.  
  
"Lando's still alive?"  
  
Luke retrieved the helmet from the stand and inspected it. "I think our odds just improved."  
  
Leia cocked an eyebrow. "Since when do you believe in odds?"  
  
He grinned. "I've been lucky enough to have good influences."  
  
"Who are you calling good," she quipped. "Let's get some sleep. We all have a long  
day tomorrow and dawn will come too soon as it is."  
* * *  
"Sandstorm's coming," Leia called.  
  
Luke joined her in the doorway and peered out into the hazy morning light. There was,  
indeed, a storm developing. It could be very dangerous to travel in, but the landspeeder they'd  
procured should shield Leia and Chewie from any minor natural disasters.  
  
He rested a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a side embrace. "You're not getting  
off that easily."  
  
She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I still can't believe we're doing  
this."  
  
"It's definitely a story for your children." He shrugged. "If they ever doubt that   
you were young and foolish, you can tell them about your days as a bounty hunter."  
  
She made a face. "You always were the optimistic idealist."  
  
"Once upon a past," he countered quietly.  
  
She caught the now-familiar anguish in his voice and her heart ached. Something horrible  
had happened to him at Bespin that had shaped him in ways not even he understood.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
He turned to stare at her. "What for?"  
  
"Not being able to understand, to help you."  
  
He winced. "Someday, I'll be able to let you understand and even then I'm not sure you  
could help me."  
  
"I'll try," she offered.  
  
"I know." He squinted into the distance. "You need to be going soon."  
  
She turned and reentered Kenobi's home. "Chewie, two minutes."  
  
She began gathering her hair into a plait. "All right, so I will strike a deal with  
His Royal Sliminess for Chewie, then lie low until the parties wind down. I'll free Han and  
get him to the speeder, whereupon I will bring him back here. Either you or Lando will then  
break Chewie and the droids out."  
  
Luke smiled. "You make it sound so easy."  
  
She winced. "We all know what can go wrong, but I'd rather not dwell on catastrophe.  
It distracts me too much from what's important."  
  
"So that's how you survive," he said quietly. "I wish I were that wise."  
  
"I wouldn't wish the coursework on anyone," she countered, "much less my best friend."  
  
He took the helmet and inspected it. "We're all doing independent study, it seems."  
  
She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. "I know, but we're doing it together."  
  
He reached out to stroke her cheek. "I'm glad."  
  
He leaned in and embraced her tightly. "Be careful."  
  
"I'll do my best," she promised.  
  
He kissed her gently on the cheek, then shoved the helmet over her head. "One more  
thing."  
  
She sighed audibly. "What now?"  
  
He held out a small silver ball. He could hear her sharp intake of breath as she inspected  
it. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"A thermal detonator," he confirmed. "If Jabba gets argumentative, I'm pretty sure  
this will either convince him of your expertise or your eccentricity. Either way, it's a sure  
bet that he'll respect you for it. I hope you won't have to use it."  
  
She stared at the activator stud. "Me too." She tucked it into her belt and adjusted  
the hang to better conceal it. "I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
"I know."  
  
Chewie lumbered past them and began preparing the landspeeder for departure. Leia turned  
back to Luke and squeezed his hand. "I'll see you soon?"  
  
"Count on it," he agreed.  
* * *  
Leia was trembling beneath her mask as she entered Jabba's Palace. Her resolve could  
not block out her apprehension.  
  
She neutralized the Gamorrean guards with stun blasts just before the Twi'lek who served  
as Jabba's majordomo appeared.  
  
She drew herself up to her full, rather unintimidating height and told Bib Fortuna of  
her intentions. When he didn't bring her to his master, she seized him by the throat and slammed  
him against the wall.  
  
"You will take me to Jabba," she growled in Sluissi. "If you will not comply, I will  
eliminate you and battle my way in."  
  
She soon found him more cooperative. A guard at the door attempted to forestall her  
entrance, but a few well-placed blows sent him crashing into the wall of the stairwell and her  
path to the audience chamber was clear.  
  
Leia strode confidently through the crowd and stopped directly before the massive Hutt.  
A cursory glance of her surroundings indicated an ongoing celebration, with several guards and  
Boba Fett scattered around the room.  
  
She let her gaze drift over an alcove, was not surprised to see the block of carbonite  
there. She forced herself to tear her eyes from the sight and forced the anguish from her mind.  
  
There were more pressing negotiations to handle for now.  
  
"I have come to collect the bounty on this Wookiee."  
  
Jabba rumbled something and she wondered how exactly she was supposed to negotiate without  
understanding a word the giant graniteslug would say.  
  
Luckily, a familiar...faceplate came into view as C-3PO was summoned for the purpose  
of translating. "His Highness the great Jabba the Hutt bids you welcome and says that he will  
gladly pay you the bounty of twenty-five thousand."  
  
Leia snorted. "Fifty thousand, no less."  
  
Threepio translated and was knocked from the dais for his efforts. Leia rolled her  
eyes. Apparently, Han wasn't the only one who found the protocol droid aggravating.  
  
"What did I say," he lamented as he regained his footing. "Jabba demands to know *why*  
he should pay you fifty thousand."  
  
She sucked in her breath and her hand dipped into her sash, locking around the thermal  
detonator. "Because of this," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Because he's holding a thermal detonator," Threepio wailed.  
  
All civilians took cover, while the guards naturally took aim. Jabba, on the other  
hand, laughed.  
  
Leia rested her finger lightly on the trigger, keeping her gaze steady. Jabba rumbled  
something, which no one bothered to translate.  
  
Threepio listened to his discourse, then turned back to her. "Jabba offers a sum of  
thirty-five thousand. And I do suggest you take it."  
  
Leia let them sweat for a moment more, then deactivated the trigger. The first stage  
had gone off without a hitch. Perhaps this mission would not be the disaster it was cut out  
to be.  
* * *  
The revelry had long wound down and the victims strewn in a drunken stupor around the  
Palace. Not a sound could be heard, except gentle snoring and groggy murmurs.  
  
Luckily, that masked the footsteps approaching the alcove where Han Solo hung.  
  
Leia descended the staircase carefully, scanning the room for any sign of movement.  
Finding none, she crossed to the alcove and pressed against the wall. Still, no one seemed to  
notice her.  
  
*This is too easy.*  
  
She shook her head to clear it, then turned to the control panel and began toggling the  
switches that would reverse the freezing process. Finally, the levels were set.  
  
All that remained was to see if the process *could* be reversed.  
  
She stepped back and waited, willing Han to emerge alive. After all this, she couldn't  
handle it if she failed to revive the man she loved.  
  
The block began to glow and bits of carbonite peeled away, exposing skin. First fingers,  
then face. His lips relaxed, forming one word: Leia.  
  
Finally, his form fell limp from the block. Leia dropped to her knees and gathered  
him into her arms, rubbing warmth into his motionless form. He showed no signs of life and her  
throat constricted.  
  
Abruptly, he took a great, gulping breath and began shuddering violently from cold and  
shock. She continued massaging his chest and he recoiled.  
  
"Just relax," she said softly in Basic. "You have hibernation sickness."  
  
Han's trembling hand lifted to pass before his eyes and his shuddering increased as  
he realized his blindness.  
  
"I can't see," he gasped.  
  
"Your eyesight will return in time," she assured him.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Jabba's palace."  
  
His mind finally registered that he knew not who he was being rescued by and his hand  
brushed against the mask. She could see the terror in his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She rested him against her knee and carefully removed the helmet. She set it down and  
let her breath out. "Someone who loves you," she said simply.  
  
His breath exploded from him in a half-sob. "Leia," he breathed.  
  
She clasped him to her, kissing him fervently, hoping the reality of the familiar gesture  
would alleviate his fears.  
  
She pulled back and moved to a supporting position. "I've got to get you out of here,"  
she murmured.  
  
Getting him on his feet after such an ordeal was a challenge, but they finally managed  
it. As she moved to help him from the chamber, a resounding and all-too-familiar chuckle emanated  
from behind them.  
  
"I know that laugh," Han mumbled.  
  
The curtains retracted to reveal Jabba and his coterie. Leia helped Han turn and he  
blinked furiously, trying to focus his eyes in vain.  
  
"Look, Jabba, I can explain. I was on my way to pay you back and I got a little sidetracked..."  
  
*Sidetracked by a Rebellion and a stubborn Princess,* Leia thought wryly.  
  
She couldn't understand what Jabba was saying, but the gist of it was acrimonious. Han  
was ripped from her arms before she could protest and she was once more left alone.  
  
Not quite.  
  
As she was dragged up to Jabba's side, she caught a glimpse of the face of one of the  
guards restraining her.  
  
*Lando.*  
  
He shook his head almost imperceptibly. No, it was not time. She must bide her time  
and keep her mouth shut.  
  
Their salvation would come in time.  
* * *  
Leia stood, shivering, in the midst of the slave quarters. She'd been given a sleeveless  
shift to wear while the dancemasters found her something *appropriate* to wear.  
  
"You're her, aren't you."  
  
She looked up to see a lithe, dark-haired woman eying her carefully. "Who do you think  
I am?"  
  
"The greatest traitor the Empire has ever known."  
  
Leia drew herself up. "I'm flattered by the description."  
  
"I'm sure you are." The other woman approached and Leia met her emerald gaze steadily.   
"Is he really worth this?"  
  
"Absolutely," Leia said quietly. "It is only temporary. My friends will get us out   
of here in a matter of days.  
  
"That's what we're counting on," the other woman muttered.  
  
Leia arched an eyebrow. "We?"  
  
The woman shook her head slightly. "The slaves. If you are here, the only logical   
candidate for your rescue is Luke Skywalker. He will not leave this place without seeing justice   
done."  
  
Leia brushed at the slimy spot on her collarbone where the Hutt had kissed her.  
"I'm hoping that's true."  
  
The door opened and one of the dancemasters, a tall Twi'lek woman, entered. "We've got   
orders for this one. She's to be dressed and brought up to the grand audience chamber?"  
  
Leia snorted. "They expect me to dance?"  
  
The Twi'lek rolled her eyes and tossed her a bundle. "You're a former princess of Alderaan.   
You know how to sit there and look decorative." She backed away. "You'll be summoned in fifteen   
minutes. Be dressed accordingly."  
* * *  
Leia started awake as the voices approached. She could have sworn that Luke had brushed   
against her consciousness, sending comfort, hope and love.  
  
All emotions that could have come in handy the last few days.  
  
She'd been a living display for the past four days, serving little purpose other than to  
be gawked at and mocked. It was thoroughly humiliating, especially since she had been chained  
to Jabba's dais, unable to move from his side for more than thirty minutes a day. She was allowed  
to bathe and use the refresher during that time, but she had no way of getting to the dungeons to  
see Han.  
  
At last, Luke entered; not violently as she had, but just as effectively. Cloaked in  
a hooded robe of midnight blue, he moved with the confidence of a Grand Moff and the bearing  
of the Emperor himself. Bib Fortuna preceded him, murmuring to himself. Luke stopped on the   
grating and clasped his hands before him.  
  
Leia straightened her posture and attempted to look defiant. Luke sent her a sympathetic  
smile as Fortuna explained the situation.  
  
"I must be allowed to speak," Luke stated in an eerily calm voice.  
  
Leia immediately recognized the tone. He was using a Jedi mind trick. She only hoped  
it would work, but the chances were slim.  
  
She caught something in Jabba's disgusted tirade about the trick and she shot Luke a  
sheepish look.  
  
He removed his hood and she could see the intensity of his expression; it gave her a  
certain amount of comfort to know that he, if no one else, was in complete control of the  
situation.  
  
"You'll bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to me."  
  
Leia glanced at the grate over which he was standing. He was coming dangerously close  
to personally insulting the Hutt and when that happened, it would not be wise to be over the  
rancor pit.  
  
She cleared her throat softly, but Luke paid little attention. "Nevertheless, I'm taking  
Captain Solo..." He glanced at her. "And his friends. You can either profit from this or be  
destroyed. It's up to you, but I warn you not to underestimate my powers."  
  
Leia stiffened. He'd crossed the line; if there were anything that enraged a Hutt, it  
was being dictated to. Most likely, Luke had just signed his own death sentence, if he were  
lucky.  
  
Threepio was apparently thinking along the same lines. "Master Luke, you're standing on the..."  
  
Luke's hand flew out and a guard's blaster came to his hand. Just then, the grate disappeared from  
under his feet and he fired into the ceiling as he fell feet-first into the rancor pit.  
  
Leia instinctively lunged forward, only to be hauled back by means of her collar. Her hands came  
up to struggle against the grip, but the effort was futile.  
  
All she could do was sit back and watch catastrophe unfold.  
  
*Not again,* her mind protested. *First Alderaan, then Han, now Luke. How long can this go on?"  
  
But the roar of the crowd subsided with each passing moment. Luke was gaining the advantage.  
Leia let out a tremulous breath as the gate crushed Luke's opponent. Luke slumped out of view and Leia  
craned her neck to catch a glimpse of him.  
  
From the sounds of it, Jabba was less than thrilled with this turn of events. Leia slumped back,  
emotionally exhausted. *I should have known that after facing down half the Imperial Starfleet, ice  
creatures, and Darth Vader, Luke would not let an overgrown dune lizard defeat him.*  
* * *  
"Point the gun at the deck."  
  
Leia sprinted across the deck to the gun deck and adjusted the aim. Luke deactivated his saber  
and mounted the post. Seizing a loose rigging, he beckoned her closer. She wrapped her arms around her neck as  
he kicked the trigger and swung across to the skiff.  
  
"Let's go and don't forget the droids."  
  
"On our way," Lando replied.  
  
Leia sank onto the bench and wrapped her arms around herself. "Just like old times, eh?"  
  
Luke grimaced. "All-too-familiar."  
  
The sail barge suddenly disappeared in a brilliant conflagration. Leia shielded her eyes  
against the flash, then grinned. "Best fireworks display I've seen in years."  
  
Luke turned and embraced her tightly. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Leia pulled back and smiled wryly. "At least now we know that if I ever fail as a politician,  
I'll always have an ignominious fallback career."  
  
Luke winked. "Don't you dare."  
  
Han folded his arms impatiently. "After what Chewie tells me, I hope my eyesight returns in  
time for some decent blackmail."  
  
Leia shoved him gently. "Don't count on it, flyboy."  
  
He caught her arm and found her face. Cupping her cheek, he drew her closer and kissed her  
gently, lingeringly, then with more intensity.  
  
Leia found tears rolling down her cheeks. She pulled back, then kissed him again. "You have  
no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," she said softly.  
  
He reached up to brush the tears from her cheeks. "I can imagine," he countered.  
  
She buried herself in his embrace, resting her head against his chest. He intwined his fingers in  
her hair and drew her closer.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
She looked up in shock. His eyes were focused elsewhere, but he was clearly holding his breath in  
anticipation of her response.  
  
She sighed deeply, contentedly, and relaxed against him. "I know."  
  
"About time you admitted it," Luke called.  
  
There was an answering roar from Chewie and Leia grinned. "It was well worth the  
wait."  
* * *  
Night had fallen before long, so they set up camp once more at Ben Kenobi's homestead. Han fell at  
once into a deep sleep, exhausted by the activities of the last few days. Chewbacca and Lando soon followed.  
The droids powered down for the night.  
  
Luke entered Ben's bedroom to find Leia still awake. Her eyes had circles under them, her shoulders were  
still tensed, but for the first time in nine months, she was at peace.  
  
Luke drew up a chair next to her and nodded towards the bed where Han was snoring softly. "You've got him  
back. Why don't you get some rest?"  
  
Leia ran her thumb along the ridge of Han's right hand gently and sighed. "Force knows we've all earned it."  
  
"So?"  
  
She turned to look at him and he could see the faint glimmer of unshed tears in her liquid brown eyes. "I'm  
afraid," she said softly. "We've worked for so long, risked so much to find him. Now that we have him, it's absolutely  
worth it, but I'm afraid that I'll lose him again."  
  
"I know," Luke agreed. "But he's not going to leave you, not without the intervention of death."  
  
She shuddered deeply. "You think so?"  
  
He rested an arm over her shoulders and drew her into a gentle side embrace. "You know it, too."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder. "I just realized that he has a rather large amount of surplus credits, now that  
I've killed off the resident slime trail in the Galaxy."  
  
Luke snorted. "Use it to pay for the wedding."  
  
Leia laughed. "Even I'm not planning that far ahead."  
  
Luke sighed. "Are you sure it's far? I have the feeling that as soon as this war is over..."  
  
Leia rolled her eyes. "All right, so it's only twenty years in the future."  
  
Luke reached over and rested his hand on top of their intertwined fingers. "Please, rest."  
  
She bit her lip. "I'd rather not."  
  
"Come on, you won't be any good to Han or the Alliance bone-weary. I just want to see you happy and healthy."  
  
She smiled broadly. "I know, Father."  
  
"Show some respect for your elders," he teased.  
  
"Never," she rejoined. "My sense of conformism is inversely proportional to your sense of heroism."  
  
"That's a frightening thought."  
  
She shrugged. "Why are you still awake?"  
  
"Would you believe sympathetic insomnia?"  
  
She fixed him with a glare. "I know you better than that. What's wrong?"  
  
"The usual, I suppose."  
  
"The reason why you left Rogue Squadron?"  
  
He nodded. "Sometimes, a fear can consume every waking moment. The problem is that fear and anger are part of the Dark  
Side. It's a very ambiguous area. By fearing the darkness, I am surrendering a bit of myself to it. What I have to do is  
learn to master my weaknesses, rather than let them master me."  
  
"It must be a great burden to bear," she said quietly.  
  
"Someday, I will be able to let you understand, but..."  
  
"But not yet," she finished. "I know. I'll have to be patient and understanding. Not my greatest assets in the best  
of circumstances."  
  
Luke pried her fingers loose and squeezed her fingertips. "I've never noticed."  
  
She leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. "I'll make you a deal. I'll go to sleep if you do."  
  
"It's a bargain," he conceded. "I'll see you in my dreams."  



	2. Default Chapter

VICTORY DAWN, PART 2  
By Kathryn Olsen  
  
"Anyone home?"  
  
Leia yawned and beckoned General Rieekan into her office. "I thought that if I waited  
long enough, you'd come wandering around."  
  
He sank into a chair. "I just made a visit to your malingering love. He complained  
that you hadn't been around in the last fifteen minutes."  
  
Leia blushed deeply. "Back on Hoth, he accused me of not being able to let a gorgeous  
guy like him out of my sight. I'm proving him wrong."  
  
Rieekan laughed. "He's suffering from a royal case of withdrawal."  
  
"I bet." She sat back and folded her arms. "I hear Guardian came back today. Did  
they succeed?"  
  
Rieekan nodded gravely. "I just hope it's worth the price we paid. Out of the twelve-  
man team we sent, two returned."  
  
Leia's shoulders slumped. "But they have the information about the Death Star?"  
  
"Yes." He leaned forward, grinning like a child dying to tell their secret. "There's  
a new development. The Emperor, impatient with the fact that Vader is behind schedule, is personally  
overseeing the construction on-site."  
  
Leia gasped. "That ought to motivate them, if nothing else will."  
  
"If we time it right, we can have the chance to take out the Emperor and Darth Vader  
in a single attack."  
  
Leia grinned. "How long is the waiting list for *that* mission?"  
  
"You're the first one other than Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar to know about this. I'm  
expecting that Mon will want you by her side, rather than risking your neck."  
  
Leia winced slightly. "Mon hasn't exactly spoken to me since I got back. I think she's  
still furious about my 'desertion.'"  
  
"Not so much about the actual act as the fires she had to put out afterwards."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Rieekan shrugged. "When word got out that the two most respected members of the Alliance  
had resigned or taken a protracted leave of absence on the same day, everyone assumed it was  
Mon's fault. Wedge Antilles and half of Rogue Squadron threatened to resign if she didn't resolve  
the situation."  
  
Leia stifled a laugh. "I never thought of it that way. If I had known..."  
  
"You still would have done the same thing," he countered. "Nevertheless, we haven't  
had a morale crisis like the one you two caused since we lost Bel Iblis and your father."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly. "But I had to do this."  
  
"I know." He reached across the desk and took her hand. "I assume it's been worth it."  
  
Leia smiled wearily. "Absolutely."  
  
"Even being a Huttese slave-girl?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed to slits and her expression darkened. "Who told you about it?"  
  
"Han. I told him how lucky he was to have you and he said, 'I know. Any girl who would  
endure being a Huttese slave-girl to rescue me is more than worth any other trouble she might  
give me.'"  
  
She blushed. "I'd kill him if it weren't bad for my reputation."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Her comm rang and she sighed deeply. "Someone let it slip that I'm home."  
  
She keyed it on. "Organa here."  
  
"Welcome back," Mon Mothma's brittle voice replied. "Are you still willing to participate  
in the Rebellion?"  
  
"Naturally," Leia said diplomatically. "How can I help you?"  
* * *  
"Your Highness, welcome back."  
  
Leia turned and embraced Wedge quickly. "Good to see you again. How's command suiting  
you?"  
  
Wedge pulled back and grinned. "It's not the same without Luke, but it's nice to have  
someone other than my R5 unit obeying my orders."  
  
Leia laughed. "I can imagine."  
  
He released her arms and fixed her with an intense stare. "Are you snobs ever going  
to tell us why they're assembling the entire Fleet?"  
  
"In due time, Commander." She nodded towards the entrance to the hangar. "I believe  
Mon Mothma will be briefing you regarding that matter within four hours."  
  
"Glad to hear it." He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "My squadron is dying to know  
and they claim that Luke would have known by now."  
  
"Hazzards of the trade," she quipped. "Don't let it worry you just yet. Wait until  
you find out what's in store for you."  
  
"Touche," he conceded. "You going to see Han?"  
  
"Naturally." She glanced at the *Falcon.* "How's his mood?"  
  
"You don't want to know. Being away from the *Falcon* for six months has heightened  
his appreciation of that piece of junk even more and he's being overprotective. I think anyone  
in this sector knows what he thinks of Lando Calrissian and the Imperial Starfleet's 'Sithspawned  
rookie gunners.'"  
  
Leia grinned. "I'd better go see what I can do for his morale."  
  
She turned and sprinted up the ramp into the main corridor. "Is it safe to come in?"  
  
"Go ahead," Han called from the maintenance bay.  
  
Leia could hear Chewie grumbling from the overhead compartment and as she passed beneath  
it, a soddering iron fell. She caught it and tossed up a macrowelder. Chewie roared his thanks  
and went back to work.  
  
Han was hunched over the ship's central computer terminal, yanking furiously at wires.  
He was mumbling something that Leia was relieved not to understand.  
  
She extended the iron and he looked up. "I believe this belongs to you? Your personal  
upholstery discarded it."  
  
He grinned. "You're so beautiful when you're insulting people."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She sank onto the workbench and glanced over the panel. "Anything I can help with?"  
  
"No," he grumbled. "Only Lando doesn't know the meaning of 'hot-wiring.' He let *mechanics*  
work on my ship. Permanent scarring."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said genuinely. "So that's why you're in a bad mood."  
  
He blew out his breath and rolled his eyes. "That's just the beginning."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He turned and took her delicate hands in his grimy ones. "You do a lot to improve my  
mood."  
  
"My hands are dirty," she teased.  
  
He pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Good."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Let me rescue you."  
  
He squeezed her fingertips. "Isn't once a week enough?"  
  
"Never."  
  
He stood and sank onto the bench next to her. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
She winced. "All I have to offer you is my company and officer's mess rations."  
  
He grinned. "Best combination in the Galaxy."  
* * *  
"Exciting is *hardly* the word I would use."  
  
Leia offered Luke a wry grin and reached out to squeeze his fingers. "I didn't expect to see you for a few  
months yet."  
  
His smile was genuine, broad. "And miss this? Not on your life." He nodded towards Han. "Besides, the expression  
on your face when General Solo here made his intentions known was well worth the trip."  
  
Leia blushed and elbowed Han gently in the side. "His fault for never telling me these things."  
  
Han drew her closer and squeezed her arm. "This General has a meeting to go to. I'll catch up with you all  
later."  
  
Leia stretched up for a brief, sweet kiss. "Go," she teased. "Desert me as usual."  
  
He wrapped her in a tight embrace, his cheek pressed to her hair. "I'm sorry, Your Whininess, but even a scoundrel  
has to shoulder responsibility sometimes."  
  
She sighed deeply. "I'll pretend to understand, for your sake."  
  
He pulled away and grinned. "I'll try not to let your immeasurable beauty distract me from my duties as an  
officer."  
  
She shoved him gently. "Go, we can't stand the sight of you a second longer."  
  
"I know."  
  
Luke grinned at the banter, the look of contentment on both their faces. This was familiar, right, and strangely  
comforting.  
  
Leia turned to Luke. "My quarters, now."  
  
He sombered. "Is that an order or a request?"  
  
"A suggestion," she amended. "You look like someone who needs to talk."  
  
"Very perceptive," he said wryly. "Are you sure you aren't a Jedi?"  
  
"I leave mind-reading and sword-play to the insane," she countered. "And you."  
  
"Nice," he growled, but she could see the amusement in his eyes. "Come on, then."  
  
"Luke!"  
  
Leia turned to see Wedge Antilles knock her best friend over in a back-slapping hug. "We thought you wouldn't  
make it back in time."  
  
"That's what Leia keeps telling me," Luke countered. "I hear you're attempting to be the first person in history  
to survive both Death Star runs."  
  
"You should join those ranks." Wedge tapped Luke's collar, where there was a conspicuous lack of insignia.  
"We need your skills out there."  
  
"My place is with the ground crew. I have made my choice." Luke shrugged. "Besides, they've got Antilles  
out there with them. How can they ever fail?"  
  
Wedge grinned. "Very true."  
  
Luke executed a crisp salute. "I won't wish you luck, Commander, because I know that's not what you need.  
May the Force be with you."  
  
"And you."  
* * *  
Leia took Luke's arm and steered him out of the briefing room. "Well spoken," she said quietly. "I can't imagine  
how difficult turning down a command of Rogue Squadron is for you."   
  
He winced. "A necessary evil. Once my priorities are realigned as they have been in the last weeks, I can't  
allow myself to deviate from my path."  
  
Leia turned into a side corridor on the right and began searching her pockets for her passkey. "One of the  
advantages of being in High Command is that your billet isn't halfway across the star system from the briefing room."  
  
She stopped at the third door down and unlocked the door. It slid open and Luke followed her into the spacious  
accomodations. Predictably, they hardly looked lived in. For as long as he had known her, Leia had never been one  
to settle. He expected it was an aftereffect of Alderaan, a lingering dread that if she emotionally attached herself  
to a place, it would be destroyed.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable. I just need to get changed."  
  
Luke settled into a chair and removed his boots. His legs ached from the long trip in his X-wing and the long  
trek to the briefing room from the auxiliary hangars hadn't helped matters any.  
  
Leia emerged in dark brown linen pants and a cream tunic. Her hair, freed from its normal plaits, was gathered  
into a low ponytail at the base of her neck.  
  
Luke looked up and grinned. "I have to know. What did you do with your Huttese slave-girl uniform?"  
  
Leia sank onto the couch and sighed. "What else? I accidentally dropped it into the incinerator, then scattered  
the ashes and molten metal over the Dune Sea on the way out. Han wanted it for 'fond remembrance's sake...'"  
  
"Also known as blackmail."  
  
She nodded. "I threatened him with sentry duty on Hoth and he conceded the point." She pushed a strand of  
hair from her eyes and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "So, first things first. I thought you were  
going to finish your Jedi training."  
  
Luke's throat constricted and he focused on his hands. "Training usually require's a Jedi Master."  
  
She obviously caught the anguish in his sense and rested her hand on top of his. "What happened?"  
  
"I arrived at Yoda's home to find him sick, dying. I barely had five minutes to speak to him before he became  
one with the Force." His brow furrowed and he looked up to see her gaze intent, sympathetic. "I am the last of the  
Jedi Order. I don't know if there will ever be another."  
  
"Oh, Luke," she said softly. "I'm so sorry."  
  
He nodded fractionally. "The encouraging news is that he told me that I require no more training."  
  
She caught her breath. "So you *are* a Jedi."  
  
He smiled slightly, hearing his own words echoed. "Not yet," he countered hoarsely. "There is one final test."  
  
"What do you have to do?"  
  
She wasn't pressing, not really expecting an answer. She had always respected his distance, even if she could  
not understand it. She had been the closest thing he had to family in the last four years, without knowing their true  
blood relation.  
  
The connection staggered him. He could remember a night on Ketaris, when they'd both faced down their greatest  
fears. *"I always wanted a brother when I was growing up; someone to share in my misery and help carry the weight  
of what our lives had in store for us. I'm so glad I have you instead."*  
  
He shuddered. Perhaps it was better that she did not know, for now. Things were too complicated as they were.  
  
"I don't know exactly," he said softly. "It's a test of my character on the deepest level, the most contraversial  
aspect of my being. Being a Jedi means abandoning everything that you are predisposed to being and becoming what the  
Force would have you be. I have to forsake my darkness."  
  
She nodded. "I can't even begin to imagine how difficult all of this must be for you. You have a deeper understanding  
of what this entails; you always have. You also have a more concrete aversion to the darkness, since you keep yourself  
acutely aware of its consequences. In a way, I envy you for this understanding, but I know that it's a hard lesson to  
learn." She squeezed his hand. "If there's anything I can ever do, please let me know."  
  
"I will," he promised, smiling for the first time in days. "As if I'd even have to ask. You'd probably be  
halfway to a solution before I even realized that there was a problem."  
  
She laughed softly, her face easily breaking into a dazzling smile. "You're probably right," she conceded.  
"I know you too well. Some semi-mystical thing, I suppose."  
  
He nodded. It was probably something that all twins shared, unconsciously.  
  
She released his hand and stood. "It's late; I'll put in a call to the billeting coordinator, see if I can't  
get you a decent set of quarters."  
  
He shook his head. "I'll take up Chewie on the offer of the crew bunk on the *Falcon.* The food's better there  
anyway."  
  
She nodded. "I'll walk you down, then?"  
  
He stood and offered his arm. "I'd like that."  
* * *  
Luke managed to physically remove himself from the Ewok hut where the resident fuzzballs were celebrating their  
new-found alliance. In spirit, he had been removed far longer.  
  
He had felt the summons, tugging at the back of his mind. Despite the urgency of the mission he was on, the  
inevitable confrontation was at the forefront of every thought. Ben had said that he could not escape his destiny,  
but the impressions had the effect of a tractor beam, drawing him further into himself.  
  
If he did not resolve his feelings on the matter soon, he felt that he would go mad. The only resolution would  
come at the hands of the father he never knew.  
  
He did not remember the journey from the hut to the bridge leading from the village proper into the forest beyond.  
His gaze was fixed on the Death Star that lingered in the sky. He leaned heavily against the railing, letting it support  
his burden.  
  
It was there that his sister found him.  
  
She had undoubtedly been drawn by his distress, by the sympathetic bond they shared. Or perhaps just concern  
for her friend. She was untrained, but her use of her Force powers was unmistakable.  
  
That they were twins was incredible to him. He saw little of himself in her or the other way around. She was  
so very much a Princess, her soul and bearing noble. Her beauty was so distinctive, so deep. He wondered if she had  
inherited it from their long-lost mother or if she had inherited some part of Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Perhaps she was so attuned to the dangers of darkness because her adoptive parents knew all too well the darkness  
she was born into.  
  
His isolation from the rest of the Galaxy, his harsh upbringing, had undoubtedly been for the same purpose.  
Despite the disparity in their upbringings, Luke and Leia had the same regimental, intense dedication to virtue that  
had been a necessary part of their lives.  
  
"Luke, what's wrong?"  
  
He turned to look at her, tried to remember anything of their mother, to link the two women somehow, but nothing  
came. "Leia," he breathed softly. "Do you remember your mother, your real mother?"  
  
Her face became drawn, concentrated. "Just a little," she said. "She died when I was very young."  
  
*Probably Vader's doing.* "What do you remember?"  
  
"Just images, really. Feelings."  
  
"Tell me," he urged her, almost desperately.  
  
If he were to face the darkness that was his father, he needed some reassurance of his mother's love and reality  
to sustain him. It was irrational, something he'd never considered before, but something he felt necessary.  
  
"She was very beautiful," Leia said quietly. "Kind, but sad."  
  
*Like Leia.*  
  
"Luke, tell me, what's troubling you?"  
  
*Where to begin,* he thought bitterly. *What isn't troubling me?*  
  
"Vader's here," he said finally. "Now. On this moon."  
  
Leia drew in her breath sharply, horrified. "How can you tell?"  
  
"I felt his presence. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go."  
  
He could sense her sudden spike in fear, the concern for his safety at the forefront of her mind. She began  
to protest, but he shook his head. "I have to face him."  
  
"Why," she demanded.  
  
He swallowed hard, trying to form the words that could possibly explain all of this. "Because he is my father,"  
he said simply.  
  
He looked up, dreading the revulsion that would undoubtedly come. Leia's expression was nothing but sympathetic  
horror. "Your father," she repeated.  
  
He nodded. "There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're  
the only hope for the Alliance."  
  
She shot to her feet, stunned. "Luke, don't talk like that," she implored. "You have powers I don't understand  
and could never have."  
  
"You're wrong, Leia," he said quietly. "You have that power too."  
  
Her jaw dropped slightly and confusion resumed. He took her hand gently and looked down at their intertwined  
fingers. Her fingers were so delicate, almost fragile. He was always afraid that he might damage her somehow. Now  
he had to take that chance.  
  
"The Force runs strong in my family," he continued. "My father has it, I have it. And..." He looked up at  
her anguished face. "My sister has it."  
  
The horror he expected didn't come, nor did the confusion or the surprise. Only calm. "I know," she admitted.  
"Somehow, I've always known."  
  
He nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "Then you know why I have to face him."  
  
"No," she burst out. "Luke, run away. Far away. If he can feel your presence, then leave this place."  
  
Luke smiled sadly. *That would be so much simpler, but we both know it can't happen.*  
  
She looked away in hopes of sparing him the sight of her tears, but he saw them anyway. "I wish I could go  
with you," she said quietly.  
  
"No, you don't." He reached up to cup her cheek. "You've always been strong."  
  
She met his gaze and his heart broke at the expression on her face. "But why must you confront him?"  
  
"Because there is still good in him. I've felt it." He bent his forehead to touch hers, gripping her arms  
lightly. "I have to try."  
  
He embraced her tightly, half-afraid that he would never see her again, mostly trying to assure himself and  
her that he would. They both wept openly, knowing that when the dawn came, they'd be facing their own destinies alone.  
  
He pulled back hesitantly and kissed her forehead in the familiar gesture, then forced himself to turn and leave  
her. His feet moved forward of his own free will, taking him towards the inevitable.  
  
He stopped outside the village, leaning against a tree as the emotions finally caught up with him. *"He has  
too much of his father in him." "That's what I'm afraid of."* *"I can't kill my own father." "Then the Emperor has   
already won."*  
  
He sensed a sudden burst of fear from Leia, one that he'd often felt, that she would be betrayed to Darth Vader.  
He stretched out, wrapping every sense of love and comfort that he could muster. He felt the fears recede and somehow,  
she returned the sensation with her meager knowledge of the Force.  
  
His mind relaxed, his heart slowed, and he let his breath out slowly. Even if he had been left alone by the  
Jedi, the Force was still with him. Love strengthened the Force as much as the life it created and he would never lack  
for that vital resource.  
* * *  
Leia awoke with the dawn, her sleep having been troubled with nightmares of whatever fate waited for her brother.  
She was exhausted, emotionally and physically from the previous day's events.  
  
She glanced across the room to see Han, predictably, sound asleep.  
  
She rolled onto her side and stood carefully, not straining her aching muscles. The tumble from the speeder  
bike had lasting effects.  
  
Her fatigues were finished drying, so she donned the blue trousers, olive-green tunic, and camouflage overshirt  
that they all wore. She raked her fingers through her long hair and began braiding it around her head. She'd been  
too many combat situations to not know that any stray strands could play games with her target practice.  
  
The snoring cut off and she turned to see Han sitting up. "Morning always comes too soon," he grumbled.  
  
She tossed a pair of socks at him and pulled on her knee-high boots. "It's the dawn of victory. Today is the  
day when we will attack the Empire's most fearsome weapon and pray that we'll make it out of there with all our limbs  
and brains present."  
  
"Poetic," he growled. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She stretched languidly, yawning. "Sore."  
  
"I'm not surprised." He pulled on his shirt and buttoned it quickly, then pulled on his vest. "We're about  
ten klicks from the shield generator, so we'll have to leave in about thirty minutes."  
  
Leia smiled faintly. "As soon as we've broken off diplomatic relations with our new cousins?"  
  
Han rolled his eyes. "That too. I figured we'd avail ourselves of their food supplies before breaking the  
bad news that we're leaving to them."  
  
"How very mercenary of you."  
  
He crossed to her and kissed her deeply, lingeringly. "Luke's going to be fine," he said softly.  
  
"I know. It doesn't keep me from worrying."  
  
He stroked her cheek. "You're too much of a big sister to him."  
  
She buried her chin in her chest and winced. "You have no idea."  
  
He dropped into a crouching position and cupped her chin in his hand. "What happened last night?"  
  
"A lot," she said quietly, "but not enough."  
  
He sighed. "I wish you would trust me to tell me."  
  
She shook her head. "It's not a matter of trust. It's something I need to come to terms with before I can  
let anyone else know about it."  
  
He winced. "You're turning into Luke again."  
  
She smiled. "Enigmatic?"  
  
"Elusive."  
  
She shrugged. "It's why you love me."  
  
"The list is a lot longer," he countered. "If we have any downtime, I'll start telling you about it."  
  
She shoved him gently. "I'd rather you be mercenary than hopelessly romantic."  
  
"No harm in the truth."  
  
She sucked in her breath. "Not always."  
  
He drew her into an embrace. "Will you be all right?"  
  
She buried her cheek against his shoulder. "I hope so."  
* * *  
His brief sleep was blessedly dreamless and left him slightly refreshed. The summons had not vanished, but  
he could now deal with them.  
  
He found a sentry patrol five kilometers from the village, comprised of four stormtroopers and a spindly AT-ST   
walker.   
  
Luke stepped from the shadows and raised his hands. The trooper nearest him brought his blaster to bear on  
him. "Boys, we have company."  
  
"I surrender," Luke said calmly.  
  
"Search him," the first trooper snapped.  
  
They came up with nothing but his newly constructed lightsaber. He could hear someone swear softly. "Who are  
you, scum?"  
  
"Commander Luke Skywalker." He passed his hand across his midline. "You will take me to Lord Vader now."  
  
The commander's commlink hissed. "Sentry TX-331 bringing one in."  
  
The AT-ST lowered enough for them to climb aboard and Luke was restrained in the cargo compartment. The hatch  
to the cockpit was left open.  
  
"Did you see who we're bringing in?"  
  
"No," the driver admitted. "Anyone interesting?"  
  
"Luke Skywalker."  
  
"Stang," the driver exclaimed. "So he's not a legend."  
  
"Anything but. He's too short to be a stormtrooper, too weak to be a real Jedi. I don't know what the brass  
are afraid of."  
  
"Any lightsaber-wielding maniac who's a hot hand in an X-wing is worthy of a little fear."  
  
"True."  
  
"Lord Vader will certainly be pleased with this turn of events."  
  
"Pleased? Vader? I think you overestimate his emotional capacity."  
  
"Nevertheless, Vader himself is meeting us there."  
  
"Patrol X-7, requesting docking permission."  
  
"Granted, Seven. Bring the prisoner to the south passage."  
  
Luke stood and joined his captors at the hatch. One of the braver troopers shoved him none-too-gently, but  
he did not react. He did not glower. He did not break stride.  
  
He simply entered the bunker to face his destiny. 


	3. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Welcome to the final part of my grand nonalogy. My thanks to those ardent  
suckers who have stuck with me since the tenuous posting of The Last Days, Part 1. I hope you  
have all enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. MTFBWY.  
  
VICTORY DAWN, Part 3  
By Kathryn Olsen  
  
"Wake up. Come on, there's a new era to live."  
  
Leia Organa awoke on the first day of the New Republic, feeling rested for the first  
time in five years.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Mon Mothma, the leader of the Rebel Alliance--New Republic,  
she amended--shaking her gently.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Just after noon," the older woman said gently. "I arrived planetside early this morning,  
but General Solo gave me a direct order not to disturb you."  
  
Leia laughed and pushed up on her elbow. "I'm surprised he was up to meet you."  
  
"As ranking commander of the Endor ground forces, he was compelled to be present." She  
smiled. "Be assured that he did so under a considerable amount of protest."  
  
"Naturally," Leia agreed. "Has he been debriefed yet?"  
  
"First thing this morning." Mon Mothma passed her a light robe and moved to sit on  
the end of the makeshift bed. "I must say I'm quite impressed with his tactics, despite the  
near-disaster in evading the Imperial patrol."  
  
Leia shook her head in mild disgust. "He's a Corellian; naturally, he would have nothing  
to do with subtlety."   
  
"How's your arm?"  
  
Leia winced. "It could be worse. It's a very minor injury, thankfully."  
  
"You'd never guess it, the way General Solo fusses over you."  
  
Leia swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood carefully, not wanting to strain   
her already aching muscles. "I assume you disturbed my sleep for my debriefing?"  
  
"Not exactly." Mon Mothma sighed. "It's about Commander Skywalker's role in the battle."  
  
Leia's heart sunk. "Has he been debriefed yet?"  
  
She shook her head. "He's scheduled for this evening, since he has patrol duty today.  
However, when General Madine asked General Solo about Luke's role in the ground assault, he  
reported that he left the night before without telling the commanding officer. I made a discreet  
inquiry to the general and he said that you might be able to explain it somewhat better than  
he could."  
  
Leia winced. "I'm not sure how much help I can be. I know little more than Han."  
  
"Leia, Luke deserted his company in a war zone. By the statutes of the Alliance,  
that is a crime for which he could be executed. Neither you nor I wish for that to happen, but  
I will need something to satiate the rest of the High Command."  
  
Leia's shoulders hunched defensively. If she had to explain Luke's disappearance, she  
would have to explain their ties to the highest echelons of the Empire.  
  
"I can answer that shortly," she said softly. "But I must consult with Luke. Some of  
this information is not mine to dispense."  
  
"You have two hours. I'll be waiting in the village proper."  
  
Leia drew her hair into a tight bun and changed into a pair of khaki slacks and a loose  
rust-red tunic. She pulled on her boots and made her way down to the hut where Luke was housed.  
  
She found him suiting up for transport to the Headquarters Frigate. He glanced up and  
smiled genuinely. "You look rested."  
  
She smiled and leaned against the doorjamb. "Peace will do that to you," she countered  
lightly.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"It's strange. I woke up this morning and for the first time, I wasn't afraid. I actually  
felt hope."  
  
Luke nodded. "It's amazing what can happen in forty-eight hours."  
  
Leia shrugged. "Sometimes, it seems as though the entire war has been won in forty-eight  
hour segments."  
  
He frowned. "What is it?"  
  
She sighed and crossed to sit on his bed. "Mon Mothma was just here to talk to me.  
Han was debriefed this morning and some of the High Command are concerned with your role in  
the battle."  
  
He winced. "I imagine they are." He sank down next to her. "I expect they want you  
to help explain it?"  
  
She nodded. "I asked Mon for time to consult with you before answering their questions."  
  
"I'm not sure either of us is quite ready to explain all of this."  
  
"That's why I came to you," she said softly. "I need to know how we're supposed to  
handle our situation."  
  
Luke reached over to take her hand and Leia heaved a deep, shuddering sigh. "It's been  
less than two days since all of this happened and I still can't reconcile it."  
  
"I've known about...my father," he said carefully, "for six months and I'm still having  
trouble."  
  
She looked up sharply. "So that's what Vader did to you at Bespin."  
  
He nodded solemnly. "He dealt that particular blow just after severing my hand."  
  
Leia shuddered. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Did he know about me?"  
  
"Not until the end," Luke assured her.  
  
She frowned. "I keep reliving those days on the Death Star. He was the only contact  
I had other than Governor Tarkin and a medic. It was the most harrowing experience I'll ever  
have to face. The physical and mental pain he forced on me..." She inhaled shakily and turned  
to gaze at Luke. "I don't know how any father could do that."   
  
"I think he found me by my name and my Force powers. Since you are an Organa by upbringing,   
if not birth, and your powers have been dampened, you were above suspicion."  
  
She buried her chin in her chest and her brow furrowed. "When did you know?"  
  
"About you? Obi-wan told me."  
  
Leia felt a vague flash of anger and her head snapped up to fix him with a glare. "You've  
known for four years and you've kept this from me?"  
  
Luke pulled her into a gentle embrace, cradling her head against his chest. "I've known  
barely more than a week, since my visit to Master Yoda. But like you, I've always known that  
we've had an unusual connection."  
  
Leia's arms encircled him and she squeezed her eyes shut against the sudden tears. "I've  
known it even before you barged into my holding cell. When I was facing execution, I had visions  
of the future that I should have had. You were a major figure in all of those visions."  
  
"I'm not surprised. You've been in my dreams since my youth."  
  
She sagged against him, relaxing into his embrace. "We're quite a pair, aren't we,"  
she said softly.  
  
"Always have been."  
  
She pulled away and smiled slightly. "So how to face this?"  
  
"Give me fifteen minutes; I'll change my patrol shift and arrange for a later shuttle."  
  
Leia frowned. "What do you intend to do?"  
  
He sighed. "Go find Mon Mothma. We'll face it as we always have: together."  
* * *  
"This session of the High Command of the Alliance Armed Forces will now come to order."  
  
Leia settled into the chair next to Luke and folded her hands before her. Luke rested  
his hand on top of hers and squeezed gently, then retracted his hand. Leia glanced over at him  
and smiled reassuringly.  
  
General Rieekan glanced at Leia, then turned his attention to her brother. "Commander   
Skywalker, are you prepared to make your report on your role in the Endor ground mission?"  
  
"I am," Luke stated. "If it please the Command, I have enlisted Princess Leia Organa's  
aid. She can testify to my competence and state of mind, as well as my motivations."  
  
"Very well. You may begin when ready."  
  
Leia stood and fixed her steady gaze on Mon Mothma. "Since his return six months ago,  
I have noted that Commander Skywalker has been in considerable emotional distress. Based on  
his recounting of the events at Bespin, where he was forced to encounter Darth Vader in combat,  
I assumed that Vader had done or said something to him. When I inquired further, he could not  
fully explain it, but his awareness of the dangerous nature of his Force powers was heightened.  
He devoted his entire energies to preventing himself from abusing his power. When he resigned  
his commission shortly before my leave of absence, he did so out of respect and concern for   
the Alliance.  
  
"In the four years I have known Commander Skywalker, he has given little thought to  
selfish concerns. He is an extraordinary individual whose only concern is for the well-being  
of others, sometimes despite considerable danger to himself. On the eve of the battle of Endor,  
he informed me that he would have to abandon the ground mission because to stay would mean endangering  
the entire team and our mission. He is not at fault in any spectrum of the imagination."  
  
Rieekan smiled faintly at her as she took her seat. "Thank you for your evaluation,  
Your Highness. It will aid us in evaluating the Commander's case. You are dismissed."  
  
Leia tilted her chin. "If it is all right, I would rather stay by Commander Skywalker's  
side for the duration of the debriefing."  
  
She felt a wave of relief and gratitude roll off of Luke and she squeezed his forearm  
gently.  
  
"Quite all right," Mon Mothma said. "Commander, please elaborate on the facts."  
  
"The story begins far before the Rebellion came into existence, with the life of a young  
Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker. He was trained by the Jedi Master and General of the Old  
Republic Obi-wan Kenobi. He completed his training, fell in love, and married. Sometime before  
the end of the Jedi Purges, he was reported killed. His pregnant wife went into hiding because  
she was being hunted by the Emperor's servants.  
  
"Anakin, however, was not dead. He had been turned to the Dark Side of the Force by  
the Emperor himself. In his final confrontation with his old master, he had been knocked into  
a lava pit. He emerged barely alive and was only sustained by the Dark Side and prosthetics.  
He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became the man known as Darth Vader."  
  
Leia caught her breath and lowered her eyes to the table. There was a rustle of conversation,  
inaudible but distinctly bewildered.  
  
"His wife gave birth to twins--a boy and a girl. I was taken to Tatooine to be raised  
by General Kenobi's brother and sister-in-law. My twin sister was taken to Alderaan, where  
she was adopted by the House Organa and raised as the Princess Leia.  
  
"Both of us were unaware of our heritage or our connection to each other. When I was  
in Jedi training after the Battle of Hoth, my father used her pain to lure me into a trap. I  
duelled him and he revealed the truth of my heritage to me. Because Leia's Force powers were  
somehow dampened, he did not know that she was his daughter.  
  
"I volunteered for the Endor mission because that was where my destiny lay. When we  
were on approach to the planet, I sensed Vader's presence aboard the command ship. By the time  
we enlisted the help of the Ewoks, I knew that he recognized my presence as well, despite my  
efforts to cloak my presence. I had to disassociate myself from the mission before our intentions  
were betrayed.  
  
"I therefore surrendered myself to an Imperial patrol and was brought before Lord Vader.  
I attempted to reason with him, but he intended to present me to the Emperor and could not be  
dissuaded.  
  
"Despite my prescience and natural instincts as well as my training and experience, the  
Emperor nearly succeeded in turning me to the Dark Side as he did my father. It was only when  
I realized how like Vader I was on the most basic level that I was able to turn my back on the  
dark instincts of vengeance and fury that were driving me. I threw away my weapon and refused  
to fight either of them. At that, the Emperor attempted to kill me using Force lightning.  
As I lay dying, I called to Vader, not as a feared being, but as the father he never had the  
chance to be. Somehow, that impacted him so greatly that he killed the Emperor and died as a  
result. Darth Vader died long before my father drew his last breath; he died as the good man  
who Anakin Skywalker had been."  
  
Luke finished his report and sat back to wait for the criticism to start. He expected  
outrage or, at the very least, horror.  
  
There was simply a stunned silence. Leia was at his side, weeping softly, though he  
wasn't sure if it were out of horror, sorrow, pity for herself and him, or simply her innate  
sense of compassion. Luke reached over to squeeze her hand and she sent him a sad smile.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Mon Mothma said quietly. "You surrendered to Imperial authorities  
in order to save the Endor ground mission?"  
  
"Yes, Madam."  
  
"Why did you not recuse yourself from the mission in the first place?"  
  
Luke frowned deeply. "I'm not sure why I did not realize the danger of my involvement  
in the mission earlier. I think, primarily, I felt that that's where my destiny lay."  
  
"Indeed." She sighed and turned to General Madine. "General, the contents of this  
debriefing are to be classified until further notice. There is no need for the rest of our  
comrades to know what has transpired here as of yet."  
  
"Yes, Madam."  
  
Leia sagged in palpable relief. Luke simply bowed his head in acknowledgment. "We are  
grateful for your discretion."  
  
Their leader sat back and frowned deeply. "There are many in this Alliance who have  
pasts that they would rather forget. We accept their aid without questions and without qualms.  
I do not hold your heritage, albeit previously unknown, against you."  
  
"Yes, Madam."  
  
"Now on to more important matters," Leia interjected.  
  
She turned to smile at Luke. "Now that your Jedi training has been completed, we cannot  
afford to lose you again. Please, accept your recommission."  
  
Luke frowned. "Wedge is the one to command Rogue Squadron, not I. I cannot accept that  
position again."  
  
"We agree," Mon Mothma conceded. "That is why we are prepared to offer you an alternative  
assignment."  
  
Luke glanced at Leia warily, found her smile unwavering and genuine. "The New Republic  
needs leaders, Luke. We would be honored if you would be the coordinating chief of the Star  
Fighter Commander, accepting the rank of General."  
  
Luke's bewildered expression melted into a broad grin. "It would be my honor."  
  
"Very well," Rieekan said. "You are both dismissed."  
* * *  
Leia sank heavily onto a bench outside the hut and shuddered deeply. "It could have  
been worse," she admitted.  
  
Luke smiled faintly and moved to sit next to her. "Indeed. Most people don't come out  
of that with a General's commission."  
  
She snorted. "I didn't expect to come out of that with my head still on."  
  
He reached up and turned her chin to look at him. "You've done nothing to be ashamed  
of. You are who your actions determine you to be, not what your blood defines."  
  
"I'm not sure I can yet believe that."  
  
He smiled wryly. "I know exactly how you feel."  
  
She glanced at her wrist chrono. "I hate to say it, but you'd better get back to the  
Fleet. You've got duty patrol in an hour."  
  
He winced. "We'll talk later, yes?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
He brushed her cheek with a light kiss, then stood and headed for the village outskirts.  
  
"Leia."  
  
Leia turned to see General Rieekan on the approach. She instinctively braced herself  
for the worst.  
  
Instead, he clasped her to him in a nearly suffocating embrace. "I'm so sorry," he said  
quietly. "I can't even begin to imagine how hard this must be for you."  
  
She rested her head against his sternum and sighed. "Like everything else in my life,  
it seems like something out of a badly-written holodrama. One waits with great anticipation  
for what's next."  
  
He laughed easily. "It's always darkest before the dawn," he countered.  
  
"I'd have thought you above trite cliches, Carlist."  
  
"I don't encounter this sort of situation often." He released her and smiled. "Will  
you be returning to the Headquarters Frigate on the next shuttle?"  
  
She shook her head. "Han's ordered me to take three days of shore leave. We'll be  
staying here to help with the mop-up and recuperating. I figure I've earned a modicum of reprieve."  
  
"That's a bit of an understatement," he agreed. "I'll be going vac-side in fifteen  
minutes."  
  
She nodded. "I'll walk you to your transport."  
* * *  
Three days later, in orbit around Yavin IV, the Inner Council of the New Republic met  
to usher in the new era.  
  
Mon Mothma drummed her fingers nervously on the tabletop and glanced around the room.   
"Are we almost ready?"  
  
Leia nodded. "The recorder will transmit the proceedings of this meeting over every  
open channel of the Imperial network. In just a few minutes, our technicians will have it set  
up."  
  
"Take your places in four minutes," she ordered.  
  
"Yes, Madam."  
  
Leia crossed to the observation gallery, where Chewie, Han and Luke were sitting. "Amazing,  
isn't it?"  
  
Han grinned broadly. "When I chased you down the Death Star's garbage chute four years  
ago, I never thought I'd be around to see this."  
  
Leia shoved him gently. "We're all glad you stayed around, despite your attempts to  
bankrupt the Alliance."  
  
"Someone had to keep you in line." He gripped her hands and pulled her in for a quick  
kiss. "You look perfect."  
  
Leia blushed. "It's the best I could do on the first day of our independence."  
  
Mon Mothma had insisted on her being in full regalia for the occasion, so Leia had gone  
to great lengths to find a suitable gown. Finally, she'd found a dress of Alderaanian design.  
The close-fitting bodice with a square neckline was woven through with irridescent thread, giving   
it the appearance of finely-spun shimmersilk. The sleeves were fitted to just below her elbows   
and the full skirt reached the floor. The skirt's inner layer was light blue and unadorned,  
but the light overlay was of the same hue as the bodice.  
  
Her hair was, for once, free of its restraints. She had brushed it out to its full length,  
letting it fall in soft waves down her back.  
  
"I hope you're not intending to wear that all the way to Bakura."  
  
She laughed. "I just have time to change before we ship out."  
  
"Something's missing," Han said suddenly.  
  
Leia glanced over her dress and brushed self-consciously at the waistline. "What?"  
  
He extended his hand and his fingers uncurled to reveal a flat box. Leia shot him a  
puzzled look and took the box warily. "What is it?"  
  
"A Restoration Day present."  
  
She laughed. "Is that what they're calling it?"  
  
"Naturally." He gestured eagerly towards the box. "Open it."  
  
Leia lifted the lid from the box and inhaled sharply. Two silver combs, adorned with  
Alderaanian opal in an intricate pattern, lay there. Tears welled unbidden in her eyes and she  
pressed her hand to her mouth. Finally, she set the box down and crushed Han in a tight embrace.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"My pleasure," he countered.  
  
He released her and retrieved the box. Lifting the combs, he fastened her hair back  
from her temples, then smiled.  
  
"Perfect," he repeated.  
  
"Thirty seconds," a tech called.  
  
Leia leaned in to kiss Han quickly. "I'll see you on the other side."  
  
She joined Mon Mothma and the rest of the Council at the oblong table and straightened  
her back just enough to look regal rather than rigid.  
  
"Broadcasting in five..."  
  
On the signal, Mon Mothma straightened and called the meeting to order. "Greetings,  
subjects of the free Galaxy. I am Mon Mothma, elected leader of the Alliance of Free Peoples,  
speaking to you from Yavin IV.  
  
"Four years ago, we fought and won our first major battle against the tyrannical Empire  
in this very star system. Five days ago, we once more faced the threat of the Death Star and  
emerged victorious.  
  
"In light of this monumental victory, we have determined that it is no longer necessary  
for us to live outside the laws of the Empire. As the Inner Council, formed of eight signatory  
populations, we have resolved to declare ourselves an independent legal entity.  
  
"The late Emperor Palpatine created the Empire out of the wreckage of the Republic.  
We have seen the dangers that lay within both systems and have fought and died to counteract  
those errors. Through our toil, we have gained a wisdom of sorts and we know what it takes to  
enact justice.  
  
"With that in mind, we are gathered here to restore the democracy of the Republic, in  
name but committed to never allow such atrocities as what the Empire condoned and encouraged  
to take place.  
  
"We do not expect to be supported in this endeavor, but it is well worth it. Bail Organa,  
the last viceroy of Alderaan, once told me, 'do not expect to be applauded when you succeeded  
or forgiven when you fail, but even your enemies will respect commitment and a conscience at  
peace is worth more than a thousand tainted victories.'  
  
"We have endured failure as well as success and today, those untainted victories motivate  
our resolve."  
  
Leia led the applause, despite the tears in her eyes. *I wish my father were here.*  
  
Mon Mothma turned a small smile on her and bowed her head slightly. "Councillor Organa,  
if you will read the Declaration?"  
  
Leia caught her breath. *Me?* She rose smoothly to her feet and returned the smile,  
then fashioned her expression into an emotionless mask.  
  
Hands shaking, she took her place at the head of the table. She took a deep, calming  
breath and began reading.  
  
"In the course of justice, it is often necessary to depart from convention and legality  
to preserve such pursuits. We, the Alliance of Free Peoples, have recognized the continued  
necessity of what our adversaries would term treasonous measures.  
  
"Whereas the Empire has abolished all forms of justice and mercy in favor of self-interest  
and unrighteous dominion--  
  
"Whereas the Imperial Starfleet and military forces has defied all conventions of warfare  
and exercised callous indifference to massacre--  
  
"Whereas the Imperial government no longer functions, we hereby declare ourselves the  
New Republic and render ourselves free from its corrupt principles. We are now free to act  
under the dictates of mercy and justice. Executed this day in the presence of witnesses and  
by the requisite signatories."  
  
She set the document down and turned to extend the stylus to Mon Mothma. "Madam President,"  
she said softly.  
  
Mon Mothma bowed formally to her. "Your father would be proud of what you've done here."  
  
"I'd like to hope so," she countered.  
  
The elder stateswoman signed the Declaration, then handed her the stylus. Leia bent  
over the document and signed "Princess Leia of House Organa" in the Taiald script of her erstwhile  
homeworld.  
  
As the last Councillor, Admiral Ackbar, affixed his signature, the sun broke the horizon  
of the moon below. At last, the dawn would come with peace. 


End file.
